Mugenfan
Mugenfan (also known as Raman Livingstone, or just Raman) is a M.U.G.E.N creator that makes terrible characters and somewhat poor stages. He is known to have bad grammar, act immaturely and make punching bag characters based on people he hates. He is widely disliked due to the pitiful quality of his characters, and as a result, he closed his original YouTube account; he made another YouTube account, but under the account that he originally created for WlanmaniaX. However, this account was also deleted. When his parents found out his whole doing, out of concern they deleted his deviantART page. He is currently on DailyMotion. Creations 'Characters' *Ki. Amy (Custom Amy Rose edit) *Moar Squidward (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Knuckles (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Amy (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Cream (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Rouge (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Silver (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Blaze (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Jenny XJ9 (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *King Julien (Madagascar) *Arthur Read (Arthur) *Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Peppa Pig (Peppa Pig) *George Pig (Pegga Pig) *Mummy Pig (Pegga Pig) *Daddy Pig (Pegga Pig) *AngryNoahs (Original) *Iran Soto Punching Bag (Original) *Randommaster007 Punching Bag (Original) *Kath and Kim Punching Bag (Kath and Kim) *Jellypus Punching Bag (The Iran Soto Show) *Cosmo the Seedrian (Sonic X) 'Stages' *Battlefield (Super Smash Bros. Brawl/Super Smash Flash 2) *Gothic Castle (Belinda's "Egoista" music video) *Smashville (Animal crossing/SSBB/SSF2) *Lavender Town (Pokémon) *Im Only Gonna Break Your Heart (Taio Cruz) 'Edits' *Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) *Symboite Super Luigi (Super Mario paletteswap) 'Game Projects' *Cartoon M.U.G.E.N W.I.P. 'Characters' *Anais Watterson (The Amazing World Of Gumball) *Lloyd Garmadon (Lego Ninjago) *Classic Mugenfan Noahs *Classic Sakura Imuz (Original) *Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) (SFF2/MvC2EoH Styled) *Cartoon Raman Livingstone (edit of old Daniel/Orignal) *Wubbzy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *Mighty Guy (MG) *Jacko (Orignial) *Raman Livingstone (Original) *Jenny XJ9 (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) *Mowgli (Jungle Book) *Retarded Madoldcrow1105 (Original) 'Stages' *Dyniomate (Taio Cruz) *Rivers of Babylon (Paino Music Verson) *Lavender Town (Pokémon) (V2 Animated Verson) 'Edits' *Flapjack (The Maverlous Mysterys Of Flapjack) (On Hold) *Zion Allam (Original) Future W.I.P. 'Characters' *Larryboy (VeggieTales/LarryBoy) *Eileen (Regular Show) *Margaret (Regular Show) *Raman Livingstone (Original/Real Life) *Commander Amy Rose (Custom Amy Rose edit) *Tuff (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Tiff (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Jo Placeluigi (Original) *Arthur Timote (Original) *Modern Mugenfan Noahs (Original) *Belinda (Belinda) *Pucca (Pucca) *Kick Buttowski (Kick Buttowski: Suburvan Daredevil) *Garu (Pucca) *King Julien New version (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Pocoyo (Pocoyo) *Weasel (Weasel Town) *Izzy (Total Drama Series) *Cody (Total Drama Series) *Owen (Total Drama Series) *Sally (Sally Bollywood) *Jarquin10 (Original) *Modern Sakura Imuz (Original) (ProjectLG's design) *Talking Tom (Talking Friends) 'Edits' *Poo (Earthbound) *Jeff (Earthbound) *Zion Allam (Original) 'Stages' *Mugenfan's School (Original) *Mugenfan's House (Original) Cancelled W.I.P. 'Characters' *Iran Soto (Original) *Gumball (The Amazing world of Gumball) (V3 Verson) *Piglet (Winnie The Pooh) *Zobbes (Orignal) *Mr. Bean (Mr.Bean) *Ki.Cream (Custom Cream the Rabbit edit) *Microsoft Sam (Windows) *Sandy V5 (SpongeBob SquarePants) (Due its Worser In V4) *Mowgli (The edited version) (The Jungle Book) *Sakura Haruno (Naruto) (Horrible Idea) External links *Mugenfan - Dailymotion *The Mugenfan Show Wiki Category:Creators Category:Former SpriteswappersCategory:YouTubers